


Coincidental Wallets (Fluff & Crack)

by Reallynowayme2



Category: Jung Taekwoon - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Leo - Freeform, Slice of Life, Sweet, Vixx - Freeform, funny anxiety sucks, super awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallynowayme2/pseuds/Reallynowayme2
Summary: Awkward an unexpected meetings occur between character and favorite singer Jung Taekwoon.It's awkward, hopefully you can feel the cringe and stress of the character but also enjoy the growth and comfort that develops despite the anxiety. Enjoy
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon/OC, Jung Takewoon/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Coincidental Wallets (Fluff & Crack)

Coincidental Wallets

"Wait," A man placed his hand gently upon my shoulder. "You dropped this." I turned around to see my wallet resting in his other hand as his arm extended toward me. 

I froze for a moment star struck and confused. I assumed I must be dreaming, until reality trickled back into my body. The man who stood before me was Jung Taekwoon, a singer that I had admired for several years.

Our interaction took place in the middle of a restaurant I had visited for a meal with a client for work. I never in my life would have imagined a coincidence such as this. 

"Oh thank you, yes I need this," I turned red and chuckled nervously with every word. 

(Oh my goodness, stop laughing please!) I thought. 

I continued hurriedly to the exit. My mind slowed down once I entered my car. 

Before turning the engine, I processed the event. Cringing and battling my regret.

(I wish I confessed my excitement and admiration and asked for a picture. You at least could have gotten a picture or something! No...no it's good you let him be.)

I stared at the wallet in my hands struggling to comprehend that he had held it. My shoulder tickled knowing that his fingers were placed there for a moment. 

When I had finished paying my bill and walked from the table my pockets, being quite small, each step must have jiggled it from the back out the top. That's when it fell by his table. 

(I was in the same restaurant as Taekwoon, even fairly close to his table. Was I so absorbed in work that I did not notice something so incredible? Thank goodness my wallet had dropped!)

"No don't think such things," I whispered aloud. I battled against the thought of glorifying the trouble I caused him. I laughed, "It's not like I meant it, but yes I am grateful it happened." 

My dreamlike emotions settled into a gentle vibration from remaining adrenaline. I shook my thoughts away as I began my drive home. I could not wait to share the news with my roommate and dear friend. 

\-------‐---------------------------------------------

"You are a f****** liar! No WAY!" My roommate blurted. She scrambled to reach her phone.

"What are you doing?" I laughed standing in the kitchen of our apartment. 

"Researching your idol, you fake fan," she teased. "How could you not know of his concerts or travels?" She showed me her phone. Apparently Taekwoon had a solo concert in my area that I of course did not know of.

"Well I love his music and watch videos of his personality such as game shows and vlogs." I explained. "I have work anyways, I'm too busy and distracted to think of concerts." 

She sat down at our dining table letting my news sink in. She snapped her head at me with a dramatic expression again. "I can't believe you, if this were my idol, if this experience happened to me… No picture? Didn't even know about his concert?" She shook her head. 

I laughed some more. She smiled and told me she was excited for me. The conversation moved on as we had a short discussion of our past memories, then spoke of our plans for tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow came quickly and so did work. I am a marketing consultant, I take on clients and help them with their digital marketing strategies as well as help them develop and implement offline strategies. Ever since I found success, it has consumed my thoughts and activities, transitioned to more of a hobby than a job. 

I finished up a meeting with a client about their new bakery downtown. I stepped out of their building ready to search for lunch before my afternoon meetings. As I walked forward along the street sidewalks, I scrolled through my phone for a nearby lunch option. I was in the mood for a horribly greasy slice of pizza, most likely due to the excitement on my nerves from last evening. 

I saw an item fall from the corner of my eye and the object hit my foot. It was a wallet, I bent to pick it up, glancing at the legs that moved ahead of me. "Excuse me," I called out straightening my back, the legs stopped and a man turned around. 

It was him again. This time I smiled, "Your turn!" I said. (WHAT? He might not even remember you!)

"It's yours this time...you dropped this, is what I mean." I cringed.

He smiled and retrieved his wallet. "Thank you." He tucked it away in his front pocket still staring at me. I had no idea what to do or say. 

"Where are you going," he asked. I became even more shocked that he would even continue speaking with me. 

"Quick lunch before continuing work," I responded. He smiled and nodded. 

"That's good, that is the same for me," he continued. 

Everything was much too surreal, (am I really not dreaming once again?)

Another man walked behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly to him. 

"Ah, I would've liked for you to join us, but something came up," he said. 

(Invitation to lunch!?)

The man beside him nodded in apology. 

"I have seen you around, I'd like us to meet again, may I have your number?" He asked.

My surroundings began to spin, my limbs felt weak. I was embarrassed to feel so influenced by my admiration of him. And to feel disoriented by my disbelief that an interaction with any celebrity could have ever occurred. 

"You don't have to, I didn't mean to scare you," he stumbled over his words. 

"Oh no, I am fine!" I snapped out of my daze. "Sure, you may," I told him my number. The man beside him wrote it down for him. (Must be his manager. My roommate's right, I'm a fake fan, can't even recognize his associates.)

Our interaction ended with smiles and nods and my unnecessarily placed nervous laughter. As they walked away, I turned back the direction I came, walking with no purpose. I processed the additional unexpected events with each step, no longer with any appetite. (Taekwoon has my number!?)

\----------------------------------------

I completed my workday by early evening. Entering my apartment helped soothe the remainder of my shaken thoughts. And with that my appetite returned. I made my way to the kitchen to fix a sandwich. My roommate sat across the dining room in our living area watching television. 

"Hey," I began. My heart rate increased. "What would you do... if your favorite celebrity wanted to have lunch with you? And what if they have your number?" 

With all the talent for drama that pulsed naturally through her veins, she turned herself around from the TV slowly. Her mouth was closed small and tight and her eyes opened wide. "What gift did you give to humanity, to deserve such wonderful blessings," she spat through her teeth. 

I laughed and tried to swallow back the jitters of excitement that finally came to terms with the reality of this afternoon. 

"I-" 

"AH! Nope." She stood up, raising the volume of her voice. "And why you, of all people, who probably wont do a thing about any of it, just like last night!?" She made her way to me and grabbed my shoulders. "You're kidding right?" She asked seriously with a level voice.

I smiled and shook my head. Her face lit up. We both screamed and giggled together. 

"Well has he contacted you yet!?" She asked enthusiastically.

"No, not just yet actually," just then my phone that I had placed on the kitchen counter began to ring. 

I watched my friend's neck whip in the direction of my phone. She practically threw me aside and lept to the counter top. 

"NO wait!" I screamed, clawing my way back up. 

"Shut up you're dumb, you'll probably say 'no, I wouldn't want to bother you meh meh meh' " she mimicked rudely. She answered the phone, we both became quiet. I froze praying it was not Taekwoon or that my friend would not make an absolute fool of me. 

"Hello, I realized I never got your name," Taekwoon's voice began. 

My friend glanced to me, her mouth opened wide with excitement. "Oh dear, I suppose you're looking for my roommate, she left her phone with me, she's a bit busy," she started. I gasped and reached for my phone. 

She flicked my elbow hard then pushed the palm of her hand over my face keeping my head back. My arm dropped in pain. 

"Pardon me, just pushing my dog aside," she continued. I shot her a glare.

"Oh absolutely, she has time for a coffee for sure." She said loudly, widening her eyes at me in warning. "At that cafe? For sure, I'm letting her know right now. Can I get a name?" She asked.  
"Oh, the man with the wallet from earlier, got it. Okay take care." She ended the call.

"Are you serious!" I yelled. 

"Shh! Thank me later, go get ready, you got a date. Relax, and don't think of him as Taekwoon, and Do Not spoil this. Live it for me girl," she said. She slapped my phone into my hand, and returned to the TV.

\------------------------------------

My stomach attacked me with sharp pains. The fast flutters of my offbeat heart caused me to sweat and gasp. I sat in my car outside the cafe my friend informed me of. I never expected or could have prepared myself, to have a date with a favorite singer of mine. No one teaches you what to do when those things happen, because those things generally do not happen! 

All my senses stopped as I watched Taekwoon's tall figure walk toward the cafe doors and enter. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Ooo I'm going to throw up," I whispered. I bottled up my nerves and stepped out of my car to follow after him. 

I swung open the door to see him standing at the cafe counter. He turned around to see the door and smiled when our eyes met. I smiled shyly. Is my face red, oh I hope it's not. I thought as I felt my nerves warm my skin. 

"Hello," he greeted me. 

(What do I do? What do I say? Does he know that I know? Do I tell him that I like his music? What will we even talk about?) My mind continued speedily. I was overwhelmed.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. 

His smile turned to concern. "You don't look well, sit down, you drink tea?" He placed his hand on my back. I felt like crying, unsure if it was for stress or joy. He guided me to a chair and returned to the counter ordering drinks for the both of us. 

Gratitude spilled over me as he placed a hot tea in front of me. "I really appreciate this, thank you," I said proceeding to take a sip, allowing the warm liquid provide a calm foundation for my racing mind. 

"Thank you for making the time for me even last minute. Your friend was very kind to speak with me," he broke the silence. 

My anger toward her still remained. (That awful little...she has no idea how stressful this is.) I thought to myself. 

"Yes, of course. She is...very helpful." I smiled and continued drinking my tea. 

"You're so quiet," he said laughing a little. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I normally can talk really well. I enjoy conversations, I'm just…" I stopped myself (Why did I even say that? How rude of me, 'I talk well, just not with you' Oh heaven help me… )

He continued speaking. "When I first saw you, you spoke very much," he said. 

I cocked my head. 

"To the person with you. You were loud actually." He lowered his head and lifted his eyes at me laughing softly again. 

I felt my skin warm again.

"I looked toward you and saw how excited you were. To me, you were so bright. I was so distracted." He said then continued drinking his coffee. 

(I was noisy and distracting...I hate myself right now.) I thought, struggling to find out why he wanted to see me.

"Sorry for disrupting your meal yesterday," I smiled. 

"I really don't mean to scare you," he said. "What I mean…," he seemed a little distressed he scratched his neck. "I loved seeing your passion and how you treated who you were with. You stood out to me. And seeing you again today, I didn't want to miss meeting with you." 

"Oh," I said smiling naturally. I began to blush rather than stress. (He is so handsome… )

"What do you do? For work, or anything, tell me about you," he asked, his eyes so genuine and kind. 

I explained to him about my job and my love for it. I blushed each time he smiled widely when I got carried away in my passion. The more I felt myself get comfortable, the more I shut myself down. 

"So yeah...that's what I do," I trailed off. 

"It's wonderful that it makes you feel the way you feel," he said. "I don't always feel that way about my own work," he said sipping his coffee. 

My heart wrenched. (Is he talking about music? Music industry?)

"I need to be honest," I said, definitely without my mind's permission. (Wait don't!)

"I know what you do, I am a fan of you actually," I said lowering my eyes as if it were a crime. 

His face changed. "Thank you for your support," he said in a voice I've always seen and heard. It seemed so automatic and different from how he had been talking to me prior. 

"I'm sorry. And no no please, I didn't even know you had a concert here, I'm not even caught up with all of your songs yet. Don't thank me. BUT I promise to watch videos of this concert and catch up on your songs starting tonight!" I said anxiously. 

He blushed. "Oh no, thank you but you don't want to do that. Don't watch videos of the concert," he said shyly. It was cute to see. I smiled. We met eyes again, both smiling. I felt his comfort return again. 

"Thank you for your music," I said seriously. I began to feel glad for this meeting and glad I became honest. I am happy to finally share my thoughts to any musician who has made an impact on me. 

"Your music brought me comfort and warmth. It brought many fun memories with friends. I got through many hard times with it." I said. He seemed genuinely glad and proud. 

"I'm glad I could comfort you. I wish we could know each other more. I wish there was more time," he said. 

With my nerves mostly subsided, my heart had time to feel, and to swell. I was really enjoying this moment. I wished there could be more meetings like this.

He reached toward me, taking my hand off my tea. He held my hand in his. "Thank you for sharing a bit of yourself and your time. I wish I could see you excitedly talk about work more than just today."

I laughed. (What an odd thing to be attracted to.)

He smiled softly. I placed my other hand over his. "If you ever need my help, please contact me. Or if you just want to talk." 

"This is what I saw at the restaurant," he said. "I'm glad it came out again." 

"Oh sorry, I was really nervous. You're a big part of my life even before I am meeting you now… it was a lot to process I guess ha," I explained awkwardly. 

We let go of one another's hands. He sighed. 

"I'm feeling nervous. Everything I do I do fans like you, who support me. And to express my gratitude and inspiration. I'm thankful beyond belief. I have to do military service. And it's soon. I leave in December. I know fans have been expected it soon enough anyways. And I've been struggling… with mental health. I...there's a lot I want my fans to know prior to leaving. Sorry I keep rambling on." He continued. 

"Don't be sorry, feel free to share your troubles. I won't say a thing about it. I would never judge whatever it is you have to share. And I am sorry that the unknown is bothering you. I'm so sorry. Do what heals you, do what distracts you in the meantime." I said. 

"I really enjoy musicals, I enjoy striving to serve my supporters. And I'm also getting tired. Maybe this is an opportunity to steer my career after the military, more to what I really am wanting." He continued. "Thank you for letting me speak with you." 

"Of course." I said. "I would say, just do it, change your course right away. But I know the weight of who counts on you is heavy making a decision difficult. I don't know what else to say, aside from, I love your musical video clips that I get to see, and I'll still support you if just musicals is where you choose to dedicate your energy." 

He nodded. "Thank you." He stood up. He took my hand to help me up with him. He pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for being my distraction today. See me again sometime in the future. Come to a musical maybe, I'll send for you. Save my number." He said. 

I nodded. We went outside and said our goodbyes. I sat down into my car feeling sad. The conversation started light hearted, then ended so sour and sad. I felt so much regret. I had just become comfortable with him and he leaves? There must have been more I could've done. 

I saw him still standing by the cafe placing his phone from his ear to his pocket. 

(No! I cant just leave him.)

I hopped out of my car and rushed to him. "Wait, want some distraction? Don't think of me as a fan. Just come with me. There's this indoor mini golf course. Its warm. It's relaxing and fun." I said excitedly grabbing to his arm. "I can take you, don't feel burdened. Its free for us, they were my client when they first started. Let's go, do this for YOU!" 

He smiled brightly. "Okay. I'll go. To make sure you don't lose your wallet." He teased.

"Same for you!" I said.

His tried to hold back a mischievous look. 

I widened my eyes, "You dropped your wallet on purpose!?" 

"I told you I saw you again and didn't want to miss a chance to meet with you. I practically threw it to your feet while you were on your phone." He explained laughing.

I gave him an upset look and headed to the car. He followed after me. We smiled back at each other playfully, entered my car and left.


End file.
